


Bite Me Again!

by LucidFantasist



Series: Bite Me Series! [2]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Vampires - Fandom
Genre: Blackmail, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, F/M, Hatred, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Squirting, Suspense, Vampires, Violence, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidFantasist/pseuds/LucidFantasist
Summary: While attempting to adjust into their new life together after the war in Ireland, Tom and Aelita are back. There is new trouble coming their way, Tom finds himself in trouble with a woman who has set her sites on him, Aelita is struggling to adjust to her new vampire body and Tom's hectic work schedule. And now someone who knows their secret is blackmailing them. Aelita has to fight once again to keep her family together, even is she has to kill someone to do it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first sequel to my Bite Me Series! I hope you guys enjoy it!

“Movie and cuddle time!!!”

Tom looked up over his computer just as Aelita ran into the room with a bowl of popcorn over her head. He laughed as she leaped over his legs and fell beside him on the bed, spilling a minimal amount of popcorn on her way. He picked a piece off his keyboard and threw it in the waste beside the bed.

“No work! You promised,” Aelita poked his thigh with her foot while grabbing the remote from her nightstand beside her side of the bed. “I know…I know, but you know, now that I’m closer to the Hospital I have more appointments and surgeries,”

It had been four months since they moved into the house. Majority of the house was unpacked except Tom’s office, some of the kitchen and the library. He had been so busy with his work, and she was so busy with Club Goddess they were spending a lot of time away from home. Not to mention each other. 

Aelita pouted, slumping her shoulders. “I understand, you need time to catch up on work, right?”

“Honestly, a little,” He nodded with a tilt of his head with raised brows.

“Well, not today!” She scooped the laptop out of his hands and put it on his nightstand, Tom threw his head back against the headboard and laughed. “You are unbelievable!”

“I know, but I want to spend time with you, and you promised,” She repeated with a deeper tone. Trying to express her seriousness about the situation. He nodded. “Alright, that’s fair, sorry,”

She leaned over and pressed her lips against his, he moaned into it and cupped the back of her head. “Ugh, what is that?” He asked pulling away from the kiss.

“It’s popcorn,” She laughed and sat back against the headboard. She picked up the remote and turned on the smart TV. Aelita pressed a few buttons until she got to HULU.

“What are we watching? And why not Netflix, you love Netflix,”

“Netflix lost some cool points when they removed Family Guy. We are watching You’re Next,”

“What is that?”

“A thriller-horror movie about a family who gets killed off one by one,”

“You’ve seen it?”

“Yeah, I wanna see it again,”

She turned on the movie and scooted beside Tom, the popcorn bowl placed firmly on her lap. The smell of it filled the room, Tom looked down and slowly picked a few up before putting them in his mouth. Aelita watched him in shock, observing his face as he chewed.

“Not bad,”

“And you didn’t even puke,” She laughed. He smiled at her before turning back to the screen. As the movie progressed, Tom and Aelita cuddled together. She loved this, the way his body heat felt on her. His arm was wrapped firmly around her waist, her head nuzzled into his chest. 

The silence was broken by the sound of his phone ringing. Aelita sat up as he reached for it to pick it up.

“It’s work, one second,” He slid off the bed and walked out of the room. Aelita lifted the remote and muted the TV.

She sighed before turning to the big window, the waves looked beautiful in the night. She got off the bed and walked to the patio door. She slid on her beach sandals that sat outside of the sliding door. Aelita slid them on before walked down the walkway toward the beach. As the wind blew, she took a deep breath. She had a challenging time being alone ever since Bevie died. She had new friends, and now she was living with Tom, accomplishing her life goal of becoming a singer. Even though she was happy, she would get this feeling, an unsettling feeling that something was about to happen. Though she wanted to tell Tom about it, somehow she couldn’t. Or instead, she was afraid to. Knowing Tom, he would take many different reactions to it. He would probably wonder if it was because of him. O she decided to keep it to herself until the time to talk about it arrived on its own. Aelita stepped out of her shoes and dipped her foot into the chilly water, a smile crept on her face as she stepped ankle deep. It had been a long time since she got a beautiful view of the ocean like this.  

Aelita gasped when a pair of strong hands sent her into the water. She fell face first into the cold water. She got up to turned toward the person responsible, she frowned at Tom while he leaned over with a body trembling chuckle.

“I’m sorry. Honestly, you just gave me the best opportunity,”

“Jerk,” She muttered, Aelite scooped the water with her arm, attempting to splash him but he stepped to the side. With an irritated huff, she got to her feet and made her way to the beach. “Just be warned I’ll get you back for that eventually,”

“Fair enough,” His arms wrapped around her. She turned, so her back was pressed against his front. “It’s beautiful isn’t it, so peaceful,” Tom leaned down to kiss her neck, dragging his tongue along her veins. His eyes turned into that perilous and bright color.

“I’m so glad you’re here with me,” He whispered in her ear. Aelita held back a giggle as he nibbled her lobe.

“I’ll be glad when we’ve unpacked though. I just want to spend some time together, that’s all,”

“We will darling. We will, just have patience with me,” He turned her around, taking her hands in his. Tom lowered his head to kiss her hands. A smile grew on her lips.

“I know. I admire what you do. Saving lives day and night. I love it, but when we moved in together I didn’t think I’d be in bed alone most of the time,”

“I understand,” He looked over her head, and a mischievous grin appeared on his face. “Instead of watching that movie why don’t we spend some time out here,”  Aelita quietly giggled and reached for his belt, she unfastened it slowly. Tom watched her with half-lidded eyes, Aelita sank to her knee’s and unzipped his pants. When she slid her hands into his pants to pull out the half-stiff member he flinched. She gave him long, slow licks from his base to the tip.

He hissed with clenched teeth. Aelita slowly pushed him between her lips, hollowing her cheeks and bobbing her head. Tom’s head fell back, his hand reached down to cup her head. Aelita moaned from the taste of him, she rarely went down on him because he was always to busy going down on her. She was grateful for Tom choosing a house that had a considerable distance from the neighbors. “Darling,” He whispered with a low growl. When she slid him all the way to the back of her throat, a loud moan flew from his throat and fisted her hair. He was getting closer and closer to the edge when Tom pulled himself from her mouth, they boy groaned from the loss.  

“Stand up, take your clothes off,” Aelita did what he asked, practically ordered with that thick, stern voice she liked. She began to shed her clothing. Tom reached for her, but she stepped away. His eyebrow went up, but she kept going until she was waist deep in the water.

“If you want it, come and get it,” She teased with an arrogant smirk.

Tom mirrored her smirk and discarded his clothes then hurried into the water. Aelita laughed as he quickly reached her with his lightning speed, wrapping his arms around her waist. She felt his member pressing hard against her even in this cold water. Tom pushed his lower half at her entrance. She gasped and slid her arms around his neck. With a single thrust, he was inside her heat, and it took everything in her to hold back her cries of pleasure. Tom wasted no time pounding up into her. He noticed her struggle and smashed his lips against hers. She was amazed by him. There was always something different about him she saw every day. The way he liked his books arranged, the way he wanted to kiss her good-bye and how far he would go for her to make her life just a little more comfortable as she settled into this new vampire thing.

Their lips parted, and he sighed, touching his forehead against hers. “I’m sorry, I took a call during our time,”

“It’s okay, just don’t let go of me,” She whimpered as he continued his strong thrust into her. Tom nodded frantically with a short laugh.

“I won’t I promise,”

“I love you, Thomas!”

They spent a long time in that water together, she was okay with that. As long as his arms were around her, she didn’t care what they were doing.

 

The next morning, Aelita kissed Tom goodbye. Their usual kiss that nearly tore her tongue off. Soon after he left she got that feeling again, this time it was a bit stronger, making her stomach twist. Aelita did her best to ignore it, carrying on with her day like nothing was wrong. Then it came time to go to the Club.

 It still felt weird walking down the street and noticing other vampires, she remembered Tom saying something about vampires not acknowledging each other in public, but it was hard. She wanted to talk, wave and smile as bystanders. They glanced at her, probably catching the scent of her new blood, Tom informed her that it wouldn’t be too much longer before she would lose most of her abilities and the staring would cease. She was disappointed thinking that her mind control could vanish. A lot of the stuff given to her were from people she controlled like the man at the florist giving her beautiful bouquets. Approaching the back door of Club Goddess, she was met with a strong aroma of incense.

“Ugh! God, what is that smell!?” She exclaimed walking into the dining area. Megara turned to her, holding burning incense in her hand, Gwen sat beside her with a smile on her face as per usual. “Morning, Ae!” Gwen squealed.

“Again! What is that smell?!”

“My handcrafted incense,” Megara said holding it up to Aelita’s face. It took everything in her to prevent vomit from shooting from her mouth.

“Homemade? Made of what?!” She cupped her nose and groaned. “Made with rabbit,” Megara replied with a nonchalant tone.

So many questions had---needed to be answered, but she only went with the one. “Why are you burning it!?”

“For good luck, for the club,”

Aelita sighed, dropping her hands to her side. “Thanks, Meg, really, but that’s smells---strong,” She said with a twisted face, trying to find the words to not offend her friend.

Gwen nodded. “True but ever since she’s been burning it, the club has been prospering,”

“You’ve been doing this every day?”

“Yes,”

Aelita opened her mouth to speak, but she just shrugged. “You know what fine, just do what you want,” She heaved a sigh, sitting down beside Gwen with a sigh. Megara raised an eyebrow. “Why do you have a stick in your anus?”

“What?” Aelita asked with her brows lifting up with her eyes widening.

“I’ve been studying the new mortal way of speaking, they call it slang I think?”

“Right,” Aelita crossed her arms and bobbed her head. “I don’t know why I’ve been so moody…I’ve been having this feeling…Like something bad is going to happen. I’ve got the man of my dreams, I’m living in a huge, beautiful house and now I’m in a club doing what I love, and YET, I feel so on edge,”

“Have you spoken to Thomas?” Gwen spoke.

“No. Why?”

“Newborns have strong abilities and senses. Whatever it is you are feeling is probably a premonition of imminent danger. It is triggered by the smell of something or a new event that displeases you,”

Aelita thought, and her head dropped before she quickly shook her head. “Something bad, huh? I guess I should be careful not to open an umbrella indoors,” Aelita joked. She wasn’t one for superstitions and such. “Take this seriously Aelita. Premonitions are nothing to be taken lightly, take precaution and talk to Thomas, you know he makes you feel better,” Gwen smiled, waving her hand in front of her face. The smoke from the rabbit was getting intense, Aelita just agreed with her and walked away with haste. She left the two exchanging glances.

“Something bad…Something bad,” Aelita mumbled to herself as she headed to her dressing room.

 

Tom sipped his coffee from his white mug with a small kitten on it that read: **Stay PAWsitive**. Aelita’s idea. She advised him to lighten up his office since he realized his employees were afraid of him. He was terrible with human emotions and reading rooms prior to Aelita coming into his life. He often stayed away from humans unless it was for surgery and meetings.

He examined the coffee while nodding with approval. “Not bad…,”

There was a knock on his office door, he put the mug down right at the front of his desk. He turned it to make sure anyone who came into his office would see it. He folded his hands on his desk and looked up at the door.

“Come in,”

A young woman, with shoulder length blonde hair and sea blue eyes, strolled inside with a red folder in her arms. A big smile formed on her lips when she saw Tom.

“Good morning, Angel,” She bit her lower lip, god she loved the way he said her name. Angel shooked her head and quickly managed to form words.

“Good morning, Mr. Hiddleston, I have some updated policy information for you to read and sign,” Angel leaned over to hand him the folder, doing her best to expose her breast in that V neck purple sweater she wore.

“Thank you,” He took them from her, and she smiled sweetly at him. Of course, he wasn’t one to gawk like the rest of the men around her. That was one reason she took an interest in him. He was calm, relaxed and incredibly sexy.

“I heard you moved into a new house,”

“I did, it’s really nice, very close to the beach. Had an interesting swim last night,” A small smile appeared on his lips, and she giggled. “That sounds fun,”

“If you're interested you could rent a house in that area---I’m sorry are you married?”

“Um…No actually, I’m not married. I’m single,” Angel blushed while running her fingers through her hair. “I’m sorry, I was about to recommend it, but there are many couples there actually—No, I mean it's not best for a some who is alone to---,” Tom tapped his pen on his desk. He didn’t want the poor girl to get the wrong idea and assume he was a jerk because he could get his words out right.

“How would you like to come to Club Goddess, there’s an event Friday night, I can get you in for free, and you can bring a few friends,”

“Wow! I heard the place is beautiful with great music,” Angel gasped while she clapped her hands together.

“It is. So, would you like to go?”

“Ye—Wait, will you be there?”

“I will,”

“Yes, I would like to go, thank you so much,” Angel smiled, she put on that short little number from the back of her closet.

“You’re welcome,” He handed her the red folder. Angel hurried to the door with a big grin on her face that wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. With another turn, she met his eyes, and he returned a smile.

“See you later, Mr. Hiddleston,” She smiled before batting her long lashes and closing the door behind her.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sultry jazz filled the club, it was jam-packed from front to back, again. Angel snapped her head to the entrance every few minutes while adjusting her breast in a tight black dress. “Angel if you keep whirling around like that you’ll break your neck,” One of her friends joined her to the club despite her pleading for a group outing. Angel forced a fake chuckle. She was nervous and trying desperately to stop sweating, but that was becoming a chore.

“Who are you even looking for?”

“My,” She cleared her throat and leaned close to her friend Monica with a lower tone. “The hot surgeon I was telling you about,”

“Oh right,” Monica rolled her eyes and turned back to take a sip from her glass. “He’s the one who got us in here, and it’s beautiful, no wonder everyone has been talking about it,” She noted observing the beautiful and obviously expensive décor. Even her bar stool cushion was softer than any mattress she’d ever slept in.

“I want to see the beautiful singer, she’s named after the club. The owner named it goddess because of her looks,”

Angel gave her friend a raised eyebrow. “Come on now, I heard that was just a rumor,” Her friend shrugged. “I guess we’ll see,”

The lights dimmed, and the audience began to clap with enthusiasm. On the large stage, the red curtains began to pull apart. On the center of the stage was a woman with long, wavy black hair in a sparkling jade dress to match her lovely eyes. The audience quickly grew silent as she adjusted the microphone and turned to the band. With a deep breath, she began to sing.

 

_Why do birds suddenly appear_

_Every time you are near?_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you_

_Why do stars fall down from the sky_

_Every time you walk by?_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you_

_On the day that you were born the angels got together_

_And decided to create a dream come true_

_So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue_

_That is why all the girls in town_

_Follow you all around_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you_

_On the day that you were born the angels got together_

_And decided to create a dream come true_

_So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue_

_That is why all the girls in town_

_Follow you all around_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you_

“Angel,” She turned around to the voice that called her so sweetly. Tom sauntered toward her in a cobalt suit that made his blue eyes pop fantastically. “Hi, Thomas, Hello!” She giggled. Monica rolled her eyes at her friend’s high-pitched giggles. Angel treaded away from the bar and walked toward him, he gestured to the stage.

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?”

“She is,” Angel agreed. She lifted her head, she could see the longing look in his eyes while he watched her sing.  

“Do you know her?”

Tom nodded before turning to her with a bashful chuckle. “She’s my girlfriend,”

“Girlfriend? Like you two are together?” Angel squeezed the glass in her hands trying to hide her disappointment. “Is it serious,”

“We’ve been through a lot, so I hope so,” He said with a half-smile.

The room erupted in ovation, Aelita stepped back with a beaming smile. She took a bow before walking off the stage. Tom watched her disappear and turned back to Angel.

“Shall we enjoy the rest of the evening?”

“Of course,” Angel said almost over excitedly. Tom noticed and laughed. It sent shivers down her spine, her arms wrapped around his while keeping her glass steady.  

 

Aelita plopped down in a chair in front of her vanity she kicked off her heels and lowered her head into her hands. A faint headache had been bothering her since afternoon rehearsal. There was nothing she did that made it disappear. She leaned closer to the mirror and took out her colored contacts. She dropped the green lenses in the case. Aelita observed her reflection, she reached for a makeup wipe in front of her.

A sudden burst of pain rushed through her body. Aelita cupped her head, whining softly. The painful throbbing in her brain was dreadful, she closed her eyes and breathed through it trying to calm herself. It felt as if someone was trying to pull her in half. When she reopened her eyes, she studied her hands inhaling sharply. The veins in her arms were visibly pulsating and turning grey underneath her skin.

“What’s happening…?” She breathed heavily, her eyes lifted to the mirror the sight of her own eyes were a frightening sight, they were a bright red color different than her normal color. She struggled to breathe as if someone punched her in the stomach with the strongest punch ever.

“Aelita!” Gwen sang from down the hall. Aelita turned to the door before she rushed to the changing room beside her and closed the curtains. The door opened, and she squeezed her hand over her thumping heart. She was hoping, praying Gwen wouldn’t peek behind the curtain.

“Aelita?”

“I’m---I’m here…Getting dressed…,”

“Okay, well Thomas is looking for you,”

“Thanks…I’ll be out in a few!” Aelita unintentionally shouted. The door closed, and she dropped to the floor. She could see her veins fading away, soon after the air returned to her lungs. The first thought was to go and find Tom.

 

Aelita rushed from her changing room. When she entered the club room, she was getting applause and smiles from the club goers. She forced smiles while hurrying through the crowd toward Tom. After she spotted him, her blood began to boil. Maybe it was because of her irritation from her painful episode or the sight in front of her.

A girl had her arm wrapped around his, her breasts were nearly swallowing his arm. She held a drink in her other hand while clumsily leaning closer to him.

“Thomas…,” Aelita called. With a stern glare, Aelita glanced at the woman. She stepped back with a glare of her own. Tom turned to Aelita, removing his arm from Angel’s grip. He greeted his lover with a grin. “Darling, Hello,”

“Hey…We need to talk…In private,” She whispered.  Tom nodded, but he wrapped his arm around her waist. “Just a moment, darling this is Angel and her friend Monica. Angel works with me, she’s the one I was telling you about,” Monica and Angel waved softly. Aelita put on a smile, but her inside’s were still simmering.

“It’s nice to know you mention me, _Thomas_ ,” Angel giggled his name while biting her lower lip. Aelita scoffed noticeably loud. Tom tighten his grip.

Despite her quick dislike of the girl, Aelita forced another smile and nodded. “Nice to meet you, sorry, I just need to borrow _Thomas_ ,” Aelita mimicked the girly way Angel said his name. “For a moment.” Aelita began to drag him toward the back while narrowing her eyes at the girl.

“What’s going on, Aelita?”

“I just need to talk about something privately,”

“Darling if it’s that private should it not wait until we get home,” He muttered as his eyes danced around the room. The club was full of people. And that meant higher chances of someone overhearing their conversation.

“Fine, I’ll wait until we get home but don’t stay too long,” She said firmly. Tom smiled and kissed her cheek.

“Aelita darling!” A woman nearly screamed as she greeted the couple. Aelita smiled at the woman and internally growled. She did not need to be ambushed by people right now. Though it was hard, she forced herself through the greetings and conversations. Tom still held her close, that seemed to keep her calm thankfully.

 

“Wasn’t that weird?” Angel asked Monica. With a raised eyebrow Monica questioned her. “What was?”

“I was sure that singer’s eyes were green when she was on stage, now they’re red,”

“It’s probably just colored contact’s, they’re popular nowadays,” Monica spoke with a shake of her head. Angel nodded in agreement, but she didn’t take her eyes off Aelita or Tom until they disappeared into the crowd together.

 

After they got home later that night, Aelita got into the shower for a quick wash while Tom checked his work on his laptop. He opened a bottle of wine and quickly got to work while Aelita was dressing in the next room.

Tom placed the glass of wine on the kitchen counter, with a satisfied exhale he closed his laptop. He was finally caught up with the majority of his work, and he was determined to make up lost time for Aelita. He could tell she was upset this evening for whatever reason. He thought he could take her on a date or give her a relaxing massage. Something to see her smile. He adored that smile, so much more than anything. He began to make his way to Aelita before he got to their door he heard something. Singing.

_And I will never forget you._

 

She was singing a melody, he loved to hear her sing, especially like this. No bands or backtracks. Just her beautiful voice. Her song echoed through the halls, Tom leaned back against the wall just outside their bedroom. Her voice grew louder and louder until suddenly.

It stopped. A small smile grew on Tom’s lips. He figured maybe Aelita knew he was there, but it was too quiet, no smart remarks or taunts to lure him inside.

“Aelita?” Tom frowned, he walked around the corner to enter their room. Aelita sat on a plush, round rug in front of a large mirror with her brush in her hand. She was dressed in an elegant nightdress getting ready for bed. Tom’s blue eyes narrowed slightly. He eyed Aelita cautiously, her body was visibly shaking slightly. When his eyes drifted upward, he became stiff. In the mirror, he could see her horrifying appearance.

“Aelita?” He called again, this time his voice full of confusion and a little fear. Her skin was grey, her veins were dark purple, bulbous and throbbing in her neck and face, and her eyes were turning red. She was glaring at his reflection.

“Hey…Darling? What’s wrong?” He whispered calmly. He took a step toward her.

In an instant, she turned and lunged at him. They tumbled to the floor, they bumped into a tall lamp, and it fell with a loud crash, Aelita straddled him while snarling from above him. Her growling showcased her large, sharp canines, much larger than a normal vampire. Tom tried to fight her off, she was strong almost stronger than him. Tom rolled over, slamming her hard against the floor. Her head slammed against the hard flooring, Aelita yelped in pain, her eyes changed back along with her skin instantly. She wheezed, looking at him with scared eyes.

“What happened?” She asked gasping, fearfully she clawed at his long white sleeves, tearing them. Neither of them cared as they stared into each other’s eyes.

“You tell me!”

“I don’t know…I just got…I was...I tried to kill you,” She said between breaths. “I wanted to kill you,” Aelita repeated with her voice filled with terror.

Tom exhaled, he lifted her head off the floor. He cradled her close to his chest while she panted.

 

 


End file.
